The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for translating a two dimensional (2D) mapping into a three dimensional (3D) derived model of an anatomic region of interest of a patient.
An arrhythmia or irregular heartbeat occurs when the electrical activity of the heart of a patient is irregular or is faster or slower than normal. The electrical activity of the heart may be measured by a catheter with electrodes positioned against the heart wall. Conventionally, these measurements may be used to create a 2D map of the electrical activity based on the positions of the electrodes relative to the catheter. Further, based on the 2D map and electrical measurements a rotor can be identified. A rotor is a foci of an arrhythmic event. Once the rotor is identified, a clinician can treat the arrhythmia by positioning a medical tool, such as an ablation catheter, at the rotor. However, there is a need to translate the position of the rotor from the 2D map based on the electrode position of the catheter to a 3D position based on the anatomy of the patient, such as the heart.